Scaredy Muto
by mr cartoon
Summary: It's Halloween & Every Year Yugi Keeps Getting Scared By Everyone. But This Year He Plans To Turn Things Around & Scare Everyone Back As He Dresses Up As The Ghost Of Captain Hook.


It's The Day Of Spooks & Goblins, It's Halloween. And Today I Present To You A Special Parody Of Mine Parodying Spongebob's Halloween Episode, But Remember Friends I Only Own My OC's In These Fanfics & That's It.

* * *

Characters In This Story

Spongebob: Yugi Muto (Yugioh)

Patrick Star: Joey Wheeler (Yugioh)

Squidward Tentacles: Murdoc (Gorillaz)

Sandy Cheeks: Tea Gardner (Yugioh)

Gary: Solomon Muto (Yugioh) (Note: I Know He's Not An Animal But I Figured Since Yugi Has No Pet He's Gonna Have To Do, & Besides I Tweaked His Role In This Episode A Bit)

Mr. Krabs: Sticky Beard (Codename Kids Next Door)

The Flying Dutchman: Captain Hook (Peter Pan)

That's The Main Characters For Now, And Now Let The Spooky Tale Begin.

* * *

It Was Halloween Night In Cartoon Town & There Were Kids All Over The Place In Costumes Trick Or Treating From House To House.

_"Halloween Is No Different For Cartoons. Pirates, Skeletons, & Monsters". _The Narrator Said Before Letting Out An Evil Laugh._ "Ohh Sorry. Everyone Having Fun. Well, Almost Everyone"._

Inside The Sticky Candy's Kitchen A 14 Year Old Boy With Spiky Hair, & Wearing A Black Sleeveless Shirt With A Blue Open Buttoned Shirt Over It, The Millenium Puzzle Around His Neck, Blue Jeans & Black Shoes Named Yugi Muto Was Quietly Washing The Dishes. When Suddenly He Heard The Door Creak Open Turning Himself Around In Fright.

"Who's There". Yugi Concernly Asked, After A Sec He Goes Back To Washing The Dishes. But Then He Heard The Order Card Turntable Spinning Where He Notices Three Pieces Of Paper Are Hooked On Spelling Out BOO. Upon Seeing This Yugi Gasps A Bit Then Quickly Washes All The Dishes. "Okay Captain Sticky, The Dishes Are Washed I'm Leaving".

As Yugi Makes A Mad Dash To The Doors His Boss & Owner Of The Restaurant Sticky Beard Comes In & Blocks The Door.

"Hold On Lad". Sticky Said. "Don't You Want To Hear My Annual Halloween Scary Tales".

"No Thanks Captain Sticky". Yugi Said At First, But Then Asked. "Does It Have Monsters In It"?

"Aye, The Worst Monster Of Them All". Sticky Replied.

"Uuuh, No". Yugi Said As He Walks Out The Door, But Before He Does He Stops & Asks Sticky One More Question. "Is It A True Story"?

"True As The Deep Blue". Sticky Replied.

Then Yugi Started To Hesitate About This Before Saying. "Well.. Okay, But Just A Little".

"Have A Seat Lad". Sticky Said Pushing Yugi Onto A Chair As He Goes & Gets A Torch & Places It In The Middle. Then He Sits On A Barrel & Starts To Tell Yugi The Story. "Every Year On The Night Of Halloween, The Sneaky Captain Hook Descends On Cartoon Town, In A Pirate Ship, Just Like This. Only Bigger.

He Then Pulls Out A Candy Patty Leaving Yugi A Bit Puzzled Before He Said. "Uh Excuse Me Captain, Did His Ship Look Like A Cartoon Patty"?

"Like I Was Saying, Captain Hook Would Swoop Down & Start Stealing People's Souls". Sticky Said Before Pulling Out A Pickle From The Patty.

"Do Souls Look Like Pickles"? Yugi Asked.

"Aye, As A Matter Of Fact They Do. & He Places Them Where You Can Never Get Them, In His Soul Bag". Sticky Said Before Dropping The Pickle In The Bag With The Word Souls On It As He Began To Laugh Evilly.

As Yugi Began To Shake Really Nervously A Man Wearing A Red Hat With A White Feather, A Red Captain's Coat, & A Hook On His Left Hand Pops Up From Behind Yugi And Says. "I've Come For Your Pickle". Hearing This Yugi Turns Around To See The Man. This Causes Him to Jump Up & Scream In Fright. After That The Man Takes Off The Captain's Hat To Show it's Was Murdoc In Disguise The Whole Time As Sticky Walked Up To Him With A Grin On His Face.

"Ha, That Scaredy Muto Gets Easier To Scare Every Year". Sticky Said As He & Murdoc Began To Laugh.

But Yugi Wasn't Laughing At All As He Popped Out Of The Barrel Frowning Knowing They It Was A Trick. "Murdoc".

"Nothing Like A Good Ol' Ghost Story Ay Lad". Sticky Said As He Walks Up To Yugi. "Hope Your Not Too Scared To Come To The Hallowen Party Tonight, Scaredy Muto".

With That Yugi Starts To Frown Again As He Watches Sticky Beard Walk Out The Doors Laughing, But Just Then Murdoc Sneaks Up From Behind & Whispers. "Steal Your Soul". Yugi Screamed At The Top Of His Lungs As He Flew Right Through The Roof.

And So Yugi Began To Walk Back To Home He Seemed To Be Shaking Nervously, As He Passed The Jack-O-Lantern His Teeth Began To Chatter A Bit & Walked A Little Faster, But Suddenly A Little Kid In A Cowboy Costume Walked Up To Him & Says, "Trick Or Treat".

This Causes Yugi To Scream As He Started To Run Leaving Behind The Confused Kid While His Mother & Father Walked Up To Him & Says To Her Son. "It's Okay Son, That's Just Scaredy Muto".

As Yugi Kept Walking A Car Comes Up Driven By Yugi's Driving Teacher Ms. Fowl Who Was Dressed As A Witch Blows The Car Horn Causing Yugi To Scream & Jump Into The Street Light.

"Happy Halloween Scaredy Muto". Ms. Fowl Said As She Began To Laugh Like A Witch Before Driving Off Leaving Behind An Angry Yugi.

"My Name's Yugi". He Yelled While Banging The Street Lamp He Was On Before Saying. "It's YUGI".

Later That Night At Yugi's Home AKA His Grandpa's Game Shop He Was Helping His Grandpa Carve A Giant Jack-O-Lantern From The Inside, While They Were Yugi Was Talking To Grandpa About The Recent Events That Happened To Him Earlier In The Night.

"So I See There Doing It Again This Year". Grandpa Asked Yugi As He Was Scooping Out The Pumpkin's Guts.

"Yeah, & That's The One Thing I Don't Understand Grandpa. Every Hallowen No Matter How Hard I Try They Just Keep Scaring Me". Yugi Said As He Began To Carve Out The Eyes For The Pumpkin.

"You Know Something, This Reminds Me Of My Childhood Days & I Was In The Same Situation You Are In Right Now. With All Those People Scaring Me Stiff From Left To Right, But Hey Even I Know When To Get A Good Scare & Sometimes It Might Even Be A Bit Funny". Grandpa Said Before Chuckling A Bit.

"It May Have Been Funny When You Were Younger Grandpa, But For Me I'm Getting Sick Of Being Scared So Easily". Yugi Said Before Carving Out The Huge Mouth & After He Pops It Out He Pulls Himself Out. "From This Point On, There's Gonna Be No More Scaredy Muto".

But As He Turned To See The Jack-O-Lantern He Ends Up Screaming & Runs Into The Closet With Fright, Suddenly He Heard Some Knocking From The Front Door.

"Hey Yug, You In There".

As Grandpa Climbed Out Of The Pumpkin Yugi Comes Out Of The Closet & Walks Up To Him.

"Sounds Like Your Friend Joey". Grandpa Said.

"I Know". Yugi Said With A Big Smile On His Face. "I'm Gonna Give Him A Good Scare, Now It's My Turn".

So Yugi Opens The Door & Lets Out A Scary Roar But Suddenly Stop As He Noticed That His Friend Joey Was In His Flame Swordsman Costume.

"Hi-Ya Yugi". Joey Said As Yugi Screamed Again & Ends Up Hitting The Ceiling As Joey Looked Up With Confusion While Grandpa Walks Up To Him. "What's Wrong With Yugi".

"Oh Don't Worry Joey, You Just Frightened Him With That Flame Swordsman Costume. Which By The Way Looks Pretty Good On You". Grandpa Said.

"Thanks... Oh Wait A Minute". Joey Said After Realizing What Happened As He Takes Off His Helmet. "Sorry About Yug, Didn't Mean To Scare You".

"Why Can't I Be Frightening For Once". Yugi Said Before Falling Back On The Floor. "Where's My Chance".

Joey Then Smiled As He Helped His Buddy Up. "Is That All. Well If You Want To Be Scary, Your Gonna Need A Good Costume".

So Joey Starts To Take Yugi To The Closet In Hopes Of Finding A Good Costume As Grandpa Decides To Come Along To Help His Grandson. A Few Moments Later Yugi Steps Out Of The Closet & Is Dressed In A Torn Up Red & White Striped Shirt Over A Purple Shirt/Pants Combo & Has A Eye Patch Over His Left Eye.

"How Do I Look"? Yugi Asked Joey & Grandpa.

"You Look Just Like A Pirate". Grandpa Said With Delight.

"That's Awesome, Your Going As My Own Pirate Swordsman". Joey Said.

"No, NO". Yugi Said With A Frown On His Face. "I'm The Ghost Of Captain Hook".

"Captain Hook". Joey Said As He Began To Think. "Then I Think Your Missing Something".

And That's When Joey Gets An Idea. "I Know, Come On Mr. Muto I Might Need You For This On".

"Sure Thing Joseph". Grandpa Said.

So Both Joey & Grandpa Go Back Into The Closet As Joey Pulled Out The Chainsaw, Suddenly A Tree That Seemed To Be In The Closet For A Random Reason Falls Down As Joey Began To Saw It. Then Both He & Grandpa Walk Out As Joey Pulls Out A Pair Of Black Clogs.

"Step Into These Black Babies Man". Joey Said As Yugi Steps Into Them & Whiles He Does Grandpa Places A Custom Made Hook On Yugi's Left Hand & Tie's It Up. After That Joey Let's Out A Big Smile. "Terrifying".

Now Yugi Looked Like A Pirate With Black Clogs & A Hangar For A Hook On His Left Hand.

"I Don't Know About This Joey". Yugi Said.

Suddenly They Hear A Door Bell Coming From The Front Door As Grandpa Said. "Sounds Like Trick or Treaters".

"This Is Your Chance Yugi, Little Kids Are So Easy To Scare". Joey Said.

So Grandpa Opens The Door & At The Door It Was Jake, Izzy, & Cubby In Their Costumes As They Said. "Trick Or Treat".

Yugi Then Suddenly Pops Out & Tries To Scare The Kids But It Didn't Quite Worked As The Neverland Pirates Began To Laugh.

"Check It Out.. It's The Haunted Pirate". Jake Said.

Yugi Knowing He Failed To Scare Somebody Again Let Out A Frown As He Grabbed The Bowl Of Candy. "Okay, Okay, Here's Your Candy".

"No, Please". Jake Said. "That Was Enough Of A Treat, Thank You".

So With that Jake, Izzy, & Cubby Began To Leave Still Laughing As Yugi Walks Back Inside & Sat Down On A Chair.

"I Just Don't Get It, How Can I Be Scary If I Can't Even Scare Little Kids". Yugi Said As His Grandpa Walks Up To Him For Comfort.

"Don't Give Up Yugi. I'm Sure You Can Scare Somebody Before The Night's Over". Grandpa Said.

Of Course Joey Wasn't Listening As He Was Holding Up A Pirate Type Puppet. "Hey Yugi, Mr. Muto. Check Out This Puppet I Found... ARRRGH, Scary Ain't It".

When Yugi Looked Up He Gave A Huge Smile Before Saying. "Joey That's It".

"What's It"? Joey Asked All Confused.

"What The Difference Between That Puppet & Me"? Yugi Asked.

But Joey Just Paused For A Moment As He First Looks At The Puppet Then At Yugi.

"No No Wait Don't Tell Me". Joey Said As He Looks At The Puppet & Yugi Back & Forth While Saying. "D-Don't Tell Me, Don't Tell Me, Don't Tell Me I Can Do This. I Can Do This Don't Tell Me, Don't Tell Me, Don't Tell Me".

After Some Back & Forths Joey Finally Stops As Turns To Yugi & Says. "Okay Tell Me".

"I've Got Spiky Hair". Yugi Said Before Taking The Pirate Puppet & Pointing To The Bandana Over It's Head. "And A Pirate Dosen't Have Any & Wears A Bandana Over It. All We Have To Is Fix My Head So That I Can Wear A Bandana & BOO I'm Scary".

So A Little Time Later Yugi & Joey Are Now In The Bathroom With Yugi Sitting On A Chair.

"You Ready Yugi". Joey Said.

"Remember Joey, Like This". Yugi Said Pointing To The Top Of The Puppet's Head.

And So Joey Turned On The Razor & Began To Cut Off Bit's Of Yugi's Hair But Before He Continued He Asked Him This Question. "Are You Sure You Wanna Do This"?

"Yep, Shave Me Down Make Me Bald". Yugi Said.

Joey Goes & Grabs A Sponge & Began To Pat His Head On It To Absorb The Sweat He Build Up. "Alright Then, Let's Get To It".

So Joey Goes Back To Shaving Yugi's Head & A Little While Later After He Finished He & Grandpa Looked At The New Yugi Now Wearing A Bandana Over His Head.

"What Do You Think"? Yugi Asked Them.

"Perfect, Now That's Scary". Joey Said With Delight.

"I Couldn't Have Said It Better Myself". Grandpa Said Agreeing With Joey.

As For Joey He Was Already At The Door Putting On The Flame Swordsman's Helmet. "Come On Yugi, Let's Go Scare Somebody".

So Yugi Took Note & Followed Joey Out The Door. "Bye Grandpa, I'm Off To Scare Some People".

"Have Fun". Grandpa Said As He Smiled At How Happy Yugi Was. "That's My Grandson, Always Determined To Come On Top. And This Time He's Not Going To Let Anything Scare Him Easy, Just Like Me".

Suddenley He Turns To The Giant Jack-O-Lantern & Ends Up Screaming & Flies Into The Ceiling.

Meanwhile Back At Yugi He Was Running Down A Street Pretending To Be A Ghostly Pirate.

"Oooooh, I'm Captain Hook". Yugi Said As He Approached A Nearby House.

"Ooooh, I Don't Know Who I Am". Joey Replied.

As Yugi Rang The Doorbell, Inside A Tall Man With Blue Hair, & 2 Black Dents For Eyes Named 2D Answers The Door & Then Yugi Makes The Scare. "Roar Roar, I'm Captain Hook".

Then Joey Pops His Head In & Says. "Ooooh, I'm Captain Hook's Best Friend".

After That Yugi & Joey Began To Laugh & Ran Off Leaving As 2D Mistaking Them For Trick Or Treaters Says. "Hey Wait, Don't You Two Want Any Candy".

Later, Yugi & Joey Were Now Sitting Behind A Skull Shaped Rock Looking Out Through It's Holes.

"Oh Boy, That Was Something. Your Costume Really Packed A Punch". Joey Said While Punching His Hand.

"Do You Think"? Yugi Asked.

"No Question About It, You've Scared The Pants Off That Guy". Joey Added.

"So Who Should We Scare Next"? Yugi Asked.

"If I'm Right There's A Whole Party Just Full Of People Down At The Sticky Candy, & Captain Hook Is Gonna Show Up Uninvited". Joey Said.

Suddenly He Hears Some Laughter As Joey Looks Through The Hole & Sees Some Kids Heading In Their Direction As He Told Yugi. "Oh, Here's Come Someone Now".

So Yugi Pops Out & Goes To Scare The Neverland Pirates That Were At His House Earlier. "ROAR, Oooooh I'm Captain Hook".

With That Yugi Ran Off Laughing As Joey Followed Him While Laughing Too While Jake, Izzy, & Cubby Just Stood There Confused.

"Wasn't That The Haunted Pirate From Earlier". Cubby Said.

"I Guess He's Been Demoted To A Haunted Cabin Boy". Izzy Said As She, Cubby, & Jake Began Laughing.

Sometime Later On At The Sticky Candy, There Was A Halloween Party Going On & Everyone Seems To Be Having A Good Time. Even Sticky Beard Who Was Bobbin' For Candy Apples, After Digging His Head Through The Water He Manages To Grab An Apple But Accidently Swallows It & Starts Choking On It,And It Looks As If Ed Who Was Dressed As Lothar Notices The Action.

"Choking Victim". Ed Said Before Raising His Spatula & Says. "Lothar Shall Save You".

So Ed Grabs Sticky Beard & Begins To Squeeze Him Until He Finally Pops The Apple Out As It Flew Right Over Tea & Murdoc While They Were Getting Some Punch.

"Hi Murdoc, I Mean.. Captain Hook Ain't This A Great Party". Tea Said As Murdoc Looked At Her.

"And Just What Are You Suppose To Be Love". Murdoc Asked Tea.

"Why I'm The Magician Of Faith". Tea Replied To Murdoc As He Blinked.

"I Don't Get It". Murdoc Said Before Drinking Some Punch While Tea Walks Off.

While Everyone Was Partying From Inside, Outside On The Roof Joey Is Tying A Rope Around Yugi Getting Ready For The Big Scare As Yugi Opens Up The Roof Door To See The Party Still Going On.

"Ready Yugi". Joey Asked With Yugi Giving The Thumbs Up, So Joey Goes & Grabs The Power Switch & Gets Into Position.

"Okay Joey, Kill The Lights". Yugi Said As Joey Flipped The Switch & In A Split Seconds The Lights Go Out In The Party & Everyone Begins To Scream With Fright.

That's When Yugi Appears From The Open Door With A Scary Look As Joey Using A Megaphone Began To Laugh Evilly & Starts To Talk In A Deep Evil Voice Saying. "I Am Captain Hook. Booga, Booga, Booga, Booga.

Everyone Began To Scream Even More As Yugi Was Starting To Be Lowered Still Showing His Scary Side While Sticky Beard Hid In The Apple Tank With Fear, Then Joey Spoke Some More By Saying. "Give Me Your Souls".

All Seemed To Be Going Well For Joey & Yugi. But That Would All Change As A Bee From Nowhere Notices Joey Hanging His Bottom Out, So With A Grin The Bee Pointed Out It's Stinger & Stung Joey On The Butt. Of Course Joey Would Feel The Sting & As He Stood Up He Began To Scream Letting Go Of The Rope That Yugi Was Tied Too Causing Yugi To Drop To The Floor Hard. By Then Everyone Stopped Screaming & Looked Confused As Yugi Began To Go Up & Down & Starts To Spin Around Due To The Rope Also Being Tied Around Joey Whose Running Around In Pain. Then After Some Spinning Around Yugi Finally Stopped & Was Suspended In The Air Of Course Little Did He Know That His Millenium Puzzle Came Out Exposing Him.

"Hey That's Not Hook, That's Yugi". Cubby Said.

"Yugi". Tea Surprisingly Said As She Started Giggling.

"Yugi, Of Course". Murdoc Said While Rolling His Eyes.

By Then Everyone Began To Laugh At Yugi Even Sticky Beard As Yugi Still Hanging Air Was Stuck & Being Humiliated Started To Say. "Help, Help".

In A Quick Desperation Joey Grabs The Microphone & Starts To Say. "I Am Not Yugi, That Is My Rare Item".

Sadly It Wouldn't Help & The Jig Was Up As Everyone Continued To Laugh At Poor Yugi, When Suddenley Lighting Struck & The Doors Burst Open With A Booming Voice. "ENOUGH". Out Of The Set Of Smoke Came Out A Ghost. But Not Just Any Ghost It Was The Ghost Of Captain Hook As He Began To Laugh Madly While Everyone Started to Scream Again.

"It Be The Real Captain Hook". Sticky Said With Fright Before Fainting Into The Tank Of Water.

"You Bet Your Willy White Livers I'm Captain Hook". Hook Said. "And I'll Let You In On A Little Secret... I'm Going To Steal Your Souls".

Everyone Began To Scream Again, Of Course Hook Didn't Like That So He Let's Out His Firey Breath As He Yelled. "QUIET". And After that Everyone Was All Burned & Quiet.

"You Had It Coming You Scallawags, Every Year People Dress Like Me". Hook Said As Murdoc Noticed He Still Had His Costume On As He Quickly Pulls It Off & Starts Whistling Innocently. "Turning Yours Truly Into A Laughing Stock, But That's The Not The Reason I'm Taking Your Souls, No".

Suddenly Hook Flies Up To Where Yugi Is Before Saying. "This Is The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back. Out Of All The Costumes I've Seen, Yours Is The Most Insulting".

"Do You Mean I'm Not Scary"? Yugi Asked Hook.

"You... SCARY". Hook Said As He Began To Laugh While Using His Sword To Cut The Rope Dropping Yugi To The Ground, Not Before Long Hook Would Come Down & Join Him For A Quick Chat.

"Let Me Tell You Something About Scary Kid, There's All Sorts Of Scary Things In The World. Spiders Are Scary, Um... I'm Scary, But You Your Not Scary". Hook Said Leaving Yugi A Bit Shocked. "Okay Let's Get This Over With".

So Hook Poofs Back To Huge Size & Began To Laugh Evilly Again While People Started To Scream Again.

"Yugi". Tea Said Concernly.

"First To Get Rid Of Your Costume, & I'll Start With That Bandana Over Your Head". Hook Said As He Pulls Off The Bandana, Then He Pauses & His Eyes Opened Wide. Then In A Split Second Hook Started To Run Away Screaming Like A Girl & Shouting. "SMEEEEE, SAVE MEEEEEE".

Back In The Restaurant We Can See Why Hook Ran Off, Cause We Can See Yugi's Brain Popping Out From Under The Bandana As Yugi Looked A Bit Surprised.

"Hey, What Do You Know. I Scared Him". Yugi Said Before Giggling To Himself.

Everyone Was Quiet At First But After A Second They All Started Screaming & Fled From The Sticky Candy, Then Yugi & Joey Walk Out As Yugi Looked Really Happy.

"We Did It Joey, I Scared Everybody". Yugi Said.

"Yeah, I Guess It Was Your Pink Hat". Joey Said.

"Pink Hat". Yugi Confusly Said As He Looked Up To See His Brain Was Exposed, But He Didn't Panic As He Just Placed His Hands Over It. "Oh That's Not A Hat Joey, That's My Brain".

"Oh...". After A Brief Pause Joey Began To Scream As Well & He Too Ran Off Leaving Behind A Confused Yugi & As We Hit Black Yugi Would Shout Out. "Don't Worry, I Can Go To The Doctor & Sow My Head Back On".

* * *

There We Have It, My First Official Halloween Parody (I Think). So I Hope Everyone Will Enjoy Your Tricks & Treats, Spooks & Goblins, & Whatever Halloween Has In Store. So Until Next Time Read & Review, & HAPPY HALLOWEEN.


End file.
